1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of displaying a menu thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of displaying a menu thereof that hierarchically manages data by grouping the data in a menu.
2. Discussion of the Background
Nowadays, as mobile terminals are more widely used, various functions are added to the mobile terminal to enable the mobile terminal to perform complex functions. That is, mobile terminals now have an increased number of functions available by a user request and store a large amount of data. The data may include a photo, music, a message, and a memo. The mobile terminal organizes the data in a menu on a group basis so that a user may easily search for the data, thereby hierarchically managing the data.
It may be difficult for the user of the mobile terminal to intuitively recognize a connection between menus in the mobile terminal. That is, it may be difficult for the user of the mobile terminal to recognize a hierarchical connection between menus of different hierarchy levels, as well as menus of the same hierarchy level. Accordingly, the user of the mobile terminal may not be able to conveniently find a desired menu.